Recognition
by Ashe Gardenia
Summary: Ukraine has finally left the binding restraints of her brother and is now an independent nation. While anyone even accept her independence or will she be scorned for her rebellion? One-Shot Ukraine X Canada but only a very little.


Recognition

 **I know I have been procrastinating on my other stories but school is evil and this is a present so yeah….ONWARD! (By the way this doesn't have any real romance to it but this series will)**

This would be her first world meeting. Her first meeting as an independent nation, free from Russia and his cage. It was her time to go forth and show the nations that she had the confidence and the ability to handle being independent... Let's just say she was a little nervous.

Ukraine had always been a self-conscious girl and a bit sensitive. But if she showed this side of herself to the nations, she would be proving Russia right. That she wasn't ready to be on her on and she couldn't handle it without him; thus trapping her with him, most likely forever this time.

She had to stay strong. She had to make them recognize her as a nation. So giving herself a quick pep talk she strode into the meeting room. Glancing around she released a breath that she didn't release she had been holding. There were very few nations here and the few that were weren't paying attention. So after a quick calming breath she went to sit down.

It wasn't until a little while later that the room actually started filling up. Every nation that came in had ignored her and with every nation came another blow to the already fragile self confidence she had in her. She had almost given up when a quiet nation sat down next to her. He had soft looking blonde hair with one odd curl straying from the rest. His too big sweatshirt and loose fitted pants adding to his shy look.

"Hello there" Ukraine said trying to connect with at least one person, to make at least one friend. He quickly turned to her with a look of shock coming over his face.

"You can see me?" His purple eyes were wide in what almost seemed like shock.

"Am I not supposed to?" Ukraine was honestly confused and a bit worried. This nation before her looked taken back by the very fact that she noticed him. Had she done something wrong? His faint sad laugh though interrupted her dread and instead had her looking at him with concern.

"Most people either see right through me or mistake me for my brother" his tone was slightly laced with bitterness.

"I understand a little bit. I've lived within my brother's shadow for quite a long time."

"What's your name?"

"Ukraine, big sister to Russia." She saw the recognition of Russia's name flicker in his eyes.

"Ahh, I'm Canada, twin brother to America. It's a pleasure to meet you Ukraine." Ukraine beamed as she shook his outstretched hand. She was surprised though. His blonde hair, though shade lighter, and his tall stature were the only things he seemed to share with his brother. His face looked kind and gentle and his unique eyes were quite distracting as they almost glittered behind his glasses. While his brother was supposed to be quite attractive she couldn't help but find this brother to be the more appealing one. She would even go as far as to say he was beautiful. Even his personality seemed to be the polar opposite to his brother's brash behavior.

"You too!" They grinned at each other before the loud voice of Germany called the meeting's start. The rest of the meeting was like every other. England and France fought while America shouted about his heroic plans which furthered her questioning of the brotherhood. However, soon it was time for Ukraine to make her announcement. She took a deep breath. Japan was just finishing up his presentation then it would be her turn. The butterflies in her stomach quickly turning to vipers as she gripped the armrests of her chair.

"Now it is open floor to any nation so let's get this over with." Germany grumbled as an eager Italy gripped his arm begging for pasta. Ukraine quickly stood up in a slight panic, nearly knocking over her chair. Every pair of eyes turned, staring at her. She trembled a little bit before she spoke.

"I-I the country of Ukraine am n-now an independent nation and am no longer under the control of R-Russia. I ask for recognition for my country." She felt her legs tremble as she waited. Her stomach quaked at the stunned silence. It took her only a moment to realize what would happen. No nation would stand up against Russia. They all looked at him in apprehension. She knew she could never be truly a country if she didn't have the acceptance of the other nations, Sealand proved that as he is still a principality. She was about to sit back down after only a second after her speech in defeat when a chair scraped next to her. Her eyes darted up only to see Canada standing. He looked confident though most of the countries looked bewildered at the country's sudden appearance.

"I, the personification of Canada and my government, support Ukraine's independence and recognize her as an independent nation." He looked over at her with a large smile on his face. She was shocked. The very fact that he would do this when they had only first spoken to each other a few minutes before spoke loudly of this nation's character.

"As do I, as the personification of Poland and my government." Ukraine quickly changed her astonished gaze to Poland. He was currently smirking over at a dark Russia, clearly enjoying his reaction. The purple aura shrouding her brother, that was steadily growing, made her shiver in fright.

"Then it is final, now let the meeting be adjourned until next time." Germany stated as Italy pulled him toward the doors.

She jumped a little when a hand rested on her arm.

"Would you care to go to lunch with me?" Canada asked her with a gentle smile gracing his lips. It was then that it hit her. She was her own nation and it was all because of him. She suddenly leaned over to encase him in a tight hug that made him yelp a bit.

"Thank you." She whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

 **A/N**

 **So this was a present to my amazing sister Rosie. There might be a few more one-shots about this pairing showing up occasionally for her but feedback is greatly accepted! Also in reality Poland was the first to recognize her with Canada coming in next but oh well!**

 **~Ashe ^.^**


End file.
